


Jason Todd Birthday Drabble Collection

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles to celebrate Jason Todd's birthday from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh.  Dick, seriously, go away.”

Jason glared at his cellphone which is all the way across the room, the device playing the jaws thing over and over again.  Dick had been calling him for the past hour, over and over again, leaving ridiculous voicemails that he listened to but never responded to.  All of them were increasingly whiny versions of the same message, the latest of which sounding borderline desperate.

‘Jaybird… It’s Dick… Again…  I’m sorry, I’m probably annoying you, which I don’t want to, but I really want to see you today, okay?  I haven’t been there to celebrate your birthday since… Well… In a while… I just…  Call me back, Please?’

Jason pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at it with hooded eyes, feeling guilty for ignoring the other man’s attempts to contact him.  After a moment he heaved a sigh and dialed the other man’s number, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, closing his eyes as he listened to it ring.  When Dick finally answered it took him a moment to talk, feeling oddly nervous about the whole conversation.

“Hello? …Hello?” Dick sounded first excited, then disappointed.

“…Hey, Dickhead.” Jason muttered, wincing a little at the instinctual insult that slipped off his tongue.

“Jason!  Happy Birthday!” the older man cried, clearly pleased. “I got you something!  It’s not much but… I thought of you when I saw it and… I figured you had everything that you really needed and that you don’t really keep around mementos—” 

“I’m sure it’s great.” Jason interrupted, swallowing thickly; when was the last time anyone had got him something for his birthday? “You didn’t need to do that, though.”

“I just wanted to.  I… Can I see you?  I’m… Only a few blocks from your apartment.”

Jason felt his eyes widen, then soften; Dick wasn’t there to see it anyways. “…Yeah, sure.  I’ll undo the deadbolt for you.”

He could practically feel the other man’s happiness through the phone. “I’ll be there soon!  See you!”

When the line went dead Jason lowered the phone, staring down at the blank screen with hooded eyes.  A small smile curved his lips as he lifted it, holding it against his chest and closing his eyes, head tilting back to rest against the wall; his life was mostly fucked, full of darkness and anger and pain, but Dick always seemed to be there to brighten it.


	2. Chapter 2

“One!”

Jason yelps as a hand collides with his backside, head whipping around to glare at the older man who was snickering as he walked away. The young man had pointedly told everyone that if they tried to give him birthday spanking there would be severe physical retribution. However something had gleamed in his elder ‘brother’s’ eyes, his lips curving in a smug grin before he got up from the table, murmuring ‘Challenge Accepted.’

“Two!” Jason jerked, cheeks heating in rage as he spun to face the other man, except he wasn’t— “Three!”

“Grayson, I’m going to ki—”

“Four! Five!”

“—ill You!”

“Sure, Little Wing, sure. If you can catch me. Come on, that’s not how you defend yourself! Six!”

Jason growled in fury, sinking into a stance, his face bright red from a mix of fury and embarrassment. Dick had already scored six, which meant that he only had 8 more to go, but there was no way that he was going to let him finish. Suddenly the acrobat lunged, then twisted in way that made Jason’s eyes go huge in dismay, his hands striking three times in quick succession. 

“Seven! Eight! Nine!” Dick crowed, leaping over the couch, much to Alfred and Bruce’s displeasure.

“Dick!” Jason growled, lunging after him; the asshole was laughing.

“Come on! This is the hard part! After this is done there’s nothing but radically awesome Birthday shenanigans—” Dick twisted just right and delivered two more, hard, strikes to his successor’s posterior. “Ten! Eleven! Only three more, Jaybird.”

Jason gave the man a startled look at the nickname, blinking a little; Dick had never called him that before. However he should have known that it had to be a distraction, his brain already scrambled from embarrassment, annoyance, and reluctant happiness. This allowed the former robin to finish his birthday ‘spankings’, much to Jason’s disgruntled dismay.

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen!” Dick grinned at him before leaning down and scooping him up into his strong arms, the young boy giving out a squawk of surprise, struggling immediately. “Happy birthday, Jaybird. You’re doing great kiddo.” 

Jason growled and swatted at Dick’s hand as he sat him down and ruffled his hair, glaring at his back as he turned to walk away, laughing. Slowly the scowl faded from his features, his hand moving up to hesitantly comb his hair back into place, his eyes hooding. A small smile curved his lips, eyes burning a little when he realized that… That was the first time he’d anyone like that, a… Brother that would get under his skin and mess with him just enough to show he cared. One that didn’t hesitate to ruffle his hair and smile at him like he was the coolest thing he’d ever seen, that didn’t care about rules when it came to Jason’s happiness. 

With a grin and a growl, Jason ran after his older ‘brother’ and pounced, latching onto him from behind, making the acrobat stumble and laugh. It was a good sound, that laugh, even as the fourteen-year-old mock strangled the older Robin. Judging from the way that Bruce’s lips quirked at the sight, the expression faint and there for only a moment, he thought so too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Jason had made his appearance again, shown that he was alive, he thought he’d permanently severed ties with his former ties with his family.  He thought that he’d made it apparent that he’d become too different, that there was no way he was going to change, no way that he was going to be saved.  However he’d also thought that there was no way he was going to die in the line of duty, that nothing could touch him, and look how wrong he’d been about that.

He stared down at the box that was resting innocently on his bed, eying it as if it was filled with, acid, venomous snakes, or both.  Never mind that it was more likely to be filled with cake, glitter, or puppies considering who it had been sent from, but he was more worried about his mental state than his physical state.  It was even worse that said package had been deposited in his safe house without any alarms being triggered… On his birthday.

Heaving a heavy sigh he slowly opened the box, his breath freezing in his lungs when he looked inside, eyes burning, but he quickly pushed it all side as he took inventory of everything.  Inside the box were a number of gift-wrapped packages, cards attached, each labeled with a year, a card with the current year resting on top.  Swallowing thickly, Jason reached for the card and tore it open, noting that it was a cheap, cheesy birthday card, one of the ones that was blank on the inside.

‘Hey, Jason.  You may not even read this and might dump everything in this, but it felt right to give it to you.  It probably seems silly, having kept all these for all these years, but I had to.  Even if you dump them in a dumpster it felt right to give them to you now that you’re back.  Happy Birthday.’

Swallowing thickly Jason took a steadying breath and set the card neatly aside and reached for the first package, its wrapping paper battered, torn, and faded a little, probably from being moved from location to location.  It was small, the card dwarfing it and, hesitantly, he set the box aside in favor of opening the card.

‘Jason!  Hey, you’re sixteen now!  I got something special for you once you get your ‘real’ license!’ Jason paused, eyes clenched shut, hating that this was getting to him that it was making him feel so raw. ‘There’s a hint in the box!  It’s not very subtle, though!  If you can find it it’s all yours.’

Dick hadn’t coped with his death at all he realized, his gut twisting as he reached for the box, dreading what he’d find inside.  Swallowing thickly he tore away the paper and opened the box, nearly doubling over as he stared at the box.  There were two sets of keys, still pristine after all the years, one of which with a silver ‘Harley Davidson’ logo emblazoned across it.

Jason didn’t bother to try and keep the tears back, the thought behind the gift, the fact that the machine was probably still _there_ , hitting him like a kick to the gut.  His eyes went to the rest of the packages in the packages in the box as he let out a shuddering breath; Dick had never moved on after he’d died, had never stopped buying him birthday presents, despite the fact that he knew he was never coming back.


End file.
